


Under the stars

by rogertaylorsbrian



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstanding, Roger misunderstands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogertaylorsbrian/pseuds/rogertaylorsbrian
Summary: “How long have you been cheating on me? How long have you been seeing her?” Roger, now yelling, stood abruptly, watching the older man flinch.“Cheating on you? Are you crazy?” Brian replied, uneasily calm, which made Roger’s stomach churn. Whenever Brian had that tone in his voice, it meant he was either hurt, or mad. Roger guessed it was both at the moment.





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wrote this but I hope you enjoy?

Roger had been dating Brian for ten years now. And before recently, he had never doubted the older mans love for him, but over the last few weeks, something was off.

He wasn’t sure what it was, didn’t want to pry, but it was obvious in Brian’s clear lies of where he’s been, half-assed apologies when he’s late to their dates, and the overall coldness that he sometimes exhibited towards him.

In mornings like these, when he woke up with his face buried in Brian’s neck with the older man’s arms wrapped right around him, he wanted to freeze time. It was unfairly calming, being able to breathe in Brian’s scent without the worry that it’ll be ripped away in a seconds time.

Roger’s peace was short lived, as it couldn’t have been ten minutes before he noticed his boyfriend’s breathing change, becoming more awake, and he felt his heart start to race. He was held tighter as Brian placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Good morning angel,” Brian whispered out, still trying to fight off sleep.

“Morning Bri.” Roger replied, breathless and quick, holding the sleepy man closer.

“What time is it?” Brian questioned, and Roger knew it was the last moment of peace.

“...half ten.”

Within a second of hearing that, Brian ripped Roger’s arms off of him, and practically jumped out of bed.

“Shit i’m late, I am so late.” Brian muttered to himself while rushing to get ready, and Roger felt his heart break as he sat alone on their bed, gripping the blankets as if they’d hold him together.

“Late for what Bri?” Roger hated that the pain in his chest was so obvious in the way his words wavered, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting his tears fall.

“Don’t worry about it, i’ll be back by four.”

That was all Roger was given before the door was slammed as Brian exited. It didn’t take long before he felt his chest tighten, and the sobbing that came after made him feel so stupid, it was Brian, he wouldn’t mean to be cold towards him. It was just a misunderstanding, it had to be.

He felt the pressure in his arms from where Brian practically pushed Roger off of himself, and tried to lay back down and go to sleep again but it was no use, the reminder that Brian wasn’t there with him made it an impossible task.

Roger hadn’t realised he had picked up his phone and dialled a number until the ringing was present in his ear and he heard a grumbled, “Hello?”

He sniffed before speaking back, “Freddie?”

“Rog, darling, is that you?” Roger wouldve laughed at the concern in his friends voice if another sob hadn’t left his mouth before he had the chance.

“Can you come over? Please, I need you.” Roger finally muttered after he stopped the heaving of his chest.

“I’m already on my way sweetheart just stay put and I’ll be there before you know it.” Freddie softly said, before hanging up.

True to his word, Freddie turned up at Roger and Brian’s front door in no less than twenty minutes. And in seconds he had an arms full of an emotional Roger Taylor, and he couldn’t think of any reason why the younger man would be so upset.

“Roger dear, what’s wrong?” he asked, moving them to go sit down on the couch in the corner of the room. Roger, although calmed down since being on the phone with Freddie, still had puffy eyes, and dried tears on his cheeks.

He took a breath, trying to collect his thoughts before spilling everything to Freddie.

“I don’t think Brian loves me anymore,” Roger blurts out, and tells Freddie to listen as he tries to protest that statement, “I know he loves me, but I don’t think he is in love with me, not like he used to be. I don’t know what to do Fred, he is out late all the time, he’s always off in his mind when he is with me, and just today he rushed out of the house without even saying goodbye. We were so good for so long and now I feel helpless.”

He felt Freddie’s hand stroking through his hair, and heard him whisper to continue.

“The only time I feel like things go back to normal is when he’s sleeping, and he subconsciously pulls me closer or on the off days when everything is fine between us, and it seems like we’re the same as we always have been.” he says, silent tears slowly making their way down his face.

Freddie sighs, “have you tried talking to Bri about this Rog?”

“Talk to him about it? How could I, that just makes it more real. And what if i’m right and he breaks up with me right then and there? How am I meant to come back from that?”

He feels Freddie wince at the broken sound in his voice, and in that moment he has never felt more pathetic in his life. He wasn’t even sure any of this was actually accurate, Brian could just be having an episode, stuck in melancholy. But it didn’t seem that way.

Slowly, he looked over at Freddie, and saw that although he obviously felt sorry for his friend, he had no worry on his face, and before he could press further, the front door opened and Brian walked in with a big smile on his face.

Roger tried to wipe the tears away quickly and plaster on a smile, but it was no use and the taller mans smile instantly turned to a frown when he saw the pained look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Rog what’s wrong?” he asked as he made his way over and took him into his arms, pressing a kiss against his hair. 

Roger pulled away and sat back near Freddie, “nothings wrong,” he squeaked out, “Fred was just showing me a sad song is all.”

“Oh okay, I’ll hear it one day soon then if it’s that good, don’t let it get to you too much angel.”

Roger just smiled as Brian lent down to give him a chaste kiss, before telling him he was going for a shower, leaving the two other men in the room by themselves.

“I have to go now darling, but I’m just a phone call away if you just need someone to talk to, my advice is to speak to him, it might be worth the talk.” Freddie said before giving Roger a long hug and a kiss on the cheek before exiting the house.

Roger thought over the words Freddie had said to him, ‘speak to him’? It was hardly that easy, and although the rational part of Roger told him that it was the smart thing to do, the other part of him threw rational thoughts out the window. That’s why he found himself outside their house, three cigarettes in, trying to piece his thoughts together. He started making tao lists in his mind about the last few months. A good list, and of course a bad list.

He started with the bad list, thinking of Brian coming home obviously distracted as if he has so many things other than Roger on his mind, he is late to date night sometimes, he always rushes out without telling Roger where he is going, and that the older man isn’t acting like the person he fell in love with.

Then he began the good list. They’ve been together for ten perfect years, when Brian says I love you it seems genuine, he still calls him angel, he will always make him tea before bed as he knows it calms him down, and when he tries he makes Roger feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Before he can overthink anymore, he heads back inside, and hears that Brian is still in the shower, so he sits down and waits for him to come out so they can talk, because he needs to know the truth.

He sits for a few more minutes before he notices that Brian’s phone is buzzing quietly on their coffee table, and without thinking, Roger picks it up and holds it to his ear, “Hello?”

“Hi Brian, are we still on for tomorrow?” a female’s voice carries through the phone, and Roger’s stomach drops, feeling as though he’s going to be sick at any moment. He clears his voice before continuing.

“Tomorrow?” he stammers out, wincing at the tone of his voice and how emotional it sounds

“Tomorrow for lunch, we were going to talk what we discussed last week?”

Last week.

That meant that tomorrow wasn’t the first time Brian would be seeing this woman, and Roger couldn’t stomach the phone call anymore, hitting the decline button quickly and looking at the contact, feeling his heart break as he went through the call history, seeing that they had been phoning quite regularly the last two weeks.

He was so caught up in his head that he didn’t notice Brian walk out, still wrapped in just a towel, which usually would make Roger feel lustful, but tonight the mere sight of his boyfriend made him want to cry.

“Hey angel, what’re you doing with my phone there?” He asked, and Roger almost laughed at the nervousness in his voice.

He then looked up at the taller man, and upon seeing him, he felt something snap within.

“How long?” He whispered, fighting off a painful whine that threatened to make it’s way out of his throat.

“What are you talking about Rog?” Brian asked, and Roger scoffed at the confused look on his face.

“How long have you been cheating on me? How long have you been seeing her?” Roger, now yelling, stood abruptly, watching the older man flinch.

“Cheating on you? Are you crazy?” Brian replied, uneasily calm, which made Roger’s stomach churn. Whenever Brian had that tone in his voice, it meant he was either hurt, or mad. Roger guessed it was both at the moment.

“I’m not crazy Brian, you’ve been so distant over the past few weeks that i’ve been going crazy!” he walked up to his boyfriend, getting dangerously close, “if you want to prove anything to me, tell me where you were today.”

It was then that Brian’s cold expression faltered, “I- I can’t tell you that Rog.”

“That’s all I needed to know.”

Roger ignored Brian’s shouts of his name as he grabbed his keys and coat before leaving the house and jumping in his car. He saw Brian standing on their front yard, and could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. “Rog, angel, please don’t go, I promise it’s not what you think!”

He let out a watery laugh before starting the ignition and leaving Brian standing there, on their lawn, in just a towel as he was pleading for Roger to stay.

Roger drove for what seemed like hours but couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes before pulling in to the place he and Brian had shared their first kiss. It was a secluded little clearing that was just a small walk into the forest, perfect for stargazing as Brian would tell him.

As soon as he got to their spot, all him emotions caught up to him and he sank to his knees, his chest wracking with pained sobs as he realised what had just went down. He sat there for a long time, and as the sky turned black he remembered when he and Brian first came here.

-

“Look up Rog, look how beautiful the stars are!” Brian excitedly yelled, pulling Roger down to lay on the soft grass below them.

For all of his life, Roger had never given the stars a second glance, but in this moment, he was taken aback by the beauty of the stars in the pitch black sky.

“Wow, Bri- it’s amazing.” he whispered, not wanting to break the moment. He leaned across and grabbed Brian’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

He saw Brian looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head to match the older man.

“This is going to be so grossly cheesy, but as much beauty as the stars have, it’s nothing compared to you.” he said, before leaning across and placing his lips upon Roger’s. The blond man let out a squeak of surprise before leaning in to the kiss, feeling like his heart is beating a million miles a minute.

“Roger.”

That wasn’t right, that’s not how the night went.

“Rog!”

What is happening?

“Angel!” 

-

Roger broke from his daze, only to see his boyfriend coming towards him.

“Please stop Brian, I don’t want this place ruined with bad memories, please, I still need this.” he pleaded, his voice thick with tears.

“Hear me out, please Roger, I have to explain and it will all make sense.”

Roger decided it couldn’t get much worse, so he nodded slightly, telling him to go on.

“I didn’t want to tell you like this, but John and Freddie just knocked some sense into me and I decided you have to know what been going on. We’ve been together for ten years Rog, ten wonderfully beautiful years, and I knew from day one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but I’ve always been too scared to do anything about it.” he walked over and sat next to Roger before he continued.

“About two weeks ago, I decided I wanted to ask you, finally, to marry me-“ 

“And then you go and cheat on me? How is that something I’d want to be hearing right now?” Roger muttered.

“Shh, just listen honey, please. As I was saying, I wanted to ask you to marry me, and I wanted to do it properly, which meant getting your parents blessing, getting a ring, planning the whole proposal. The lady you heard on the phone was the ring designer. I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately by any standards, but it’s because I’ve tried to put all of my focus into making this perfect for you, which as it turns out I did the opposite.”

“Are you being serious Bri?” Roger asked, feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark metal ring, and Roger could see their anniversary date engraved in the side.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life, I’m sorry for all of the misunderstanding, but I want you to know that you’re the only one for me, you are the love of my life, my bright star, Roger, angel, will you marry me?”

Roger felt his tears start again, but this time for an entirely different reason, he was feeling nothing but happiness in this moment.

“Brian May, I will marry you.” he said before jumping onto the other man, squeezing him tightly in a long hug.

He felt Brian pull back and then grab his hand, sliding the ring onto it’s respectful spot on his left hand.

“Please, never think that I would ever cheat on you, you are the one I love, no one else comes close.” Brian whispered, tears in his eyes.

All Roger could do was nod, feeling too emotional to speak.

They laid underneath the stars, just like they had them many years ago, but now when Roger looked over at Brian, he could say that he is his fiancé and the thought made Roger happier than he had ever been before.

“I love you Bri.”

Brian smiled softly at the young man, “I love you too, angel.”


End file.
